camp_halfblood_demigodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Esther Greinber
}} | colspan="2" style="padding:0em;" }} |- } | Esther }} |- } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Full name: Esther Greinber }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Born: October 17th }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Age: 15 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Status: Alive }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Manner of death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Also known as: Esther }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#000000; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Physical Description |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Gender: Female }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Hair color: Blonde }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Eye color: Light grey }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Height: 5'6 }} |- |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#000000; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Relationships |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Love Interest(s): Jake Thompson (boyfriend) }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Family: Unnamed }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Friends: Will be edited }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Enemies: N/A}} |- } } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#000000; color:white; text-align:center;" | Affiliation |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Godly Parent: Athena }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Species: Demigod }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Creation Date: September 17th, 2013; revamped July 1st, 2015 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Pet(s): N/A }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Quests: Will be edited }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" GALLERY }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" RELATIONSHIPS }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" UNABRIDGED HISTORY }} |} Esther Greinber is a daughter of Athena. She was created by camiheall on September 17th, 2013. Appearance Her hair is blonde and medium length, tied back into a neat braid or left loose. Her eyes are light grey, and her skin is pale, with freckles across her face. She stands at about 5'6, and has a slim build, but with considerably more muscle than she had in her early days of camp. She wears a plain white t-shirt, skinny jeans, or sometimes shorts if it's hot out, sneakers or leather boots, and a grey jacket. The style of her clothes generally remains the same, but she wears different colors on a day to day basis. Personality She has a tendency to go off on rants and blurt out irrelevant facts, but she's grown to be more conscientious about it and tries to avoid doing it. However, in stressful situations, she often uses her knowledge as a coping mechanism and her attempts to stop being a know it all go straight out the window. She is competitive, and has an almost unhealthy fear of failure. Because of this, she's willing to take extreme measures to succeed. She has a sarcastic, biting attitude toward most people, especially if she likes them. She enjoys proving others wrong a bit more than she probably should, but isn't the type to full out brag when she does do better than someone. She's an introvert, though she doesn't particularly mind talking to people, at least for a while. She can't stand it when people choose to be blatantly ignorant. Biography Will be edited. Relationships N/A Will be edited. Powers Strategy As a child of Athena, Esther has a natural acumen for strategy. Fatal Flaw She stresses easily in difficult situations, and has a severe fear of failure. Weapons A celestial bronze dagger. Trivia N/A Category:Demigods Category:Athena Campers Category:Loco's OCs Category:Females